Telepath Tower
Telepath Tower is a dungeon near of Damzen City in Wild Arms 2. After making some discoveries during a mission in Damzen City the group leaves towards this place to continue the progress of the mission. Storyline After hearing of rumors about a strange activity at this location, they decide to investigate this region according to Irving's recommendations. During the group's passage through this location they find an amplifier, which would probably be from the huge equipment there. Suddenly the machine begins to work emitting a light and a brightness, Lilka asks afraid if it is not dangerous. Ashley notices that he is getting broadcast from somewhere, probably because of that the emplifier was in that place. They are silent to watch the broadcast, the transmission says: "First, greetings to all corrupt officials who have inherited power with no qualifications. and all the ignorant fools who have no qualms about leading degenerate lives. I m the Reform Party "Odessa" leader. Vinsfeld Rhadamanthus, it's a name worth remembering. Let me state this at the start. Among those listening now, are traitors, and that is you. If you've not averted your eyes, you'll gave noticed the ground is full of monsters. They are impure creatures yet. no one tries to remove them. no one tries to bring peace. Why? Because people are smal cowardly animals. As one who grieves the fate of Filgaia, I say this is because of the traitors We've handed the land over to the monsters, hor can that be allowed to happen? My harsh comments here should be understandable?! We of Odessa swear an oath. A powerful national System will be built by eliminating foollish national boundaries.We are fundamentally different from statesmen who only bark like dogs in banquet, we'll start with those three countris. First we'll hammer Meria Boule, Sylbaland and Guild Galad and take control. Once judgement is passed, your relatives' blood will spill and you'll hear their cries. But who can intelligently refute my resolutions? This is a rite of passage to make the future ours. It is a "burial". for a new creation. For the new era. Judgement will be passed on the system which carries on the old ways. To all who sympathize with Odessa's ideals. com join Vinsfeld. The blood we spill together will purify the tainted earth and form the bonds of tomorrow's Filgaia. There are those who criticize Odessa's acts as extreme. They spout malicious gossip. We are prepared to stop it all. this is because we operate under the right principles. The governing nation of "Odessa" will rise up from the rubble of ashes and dust. Welcoming the leader who promises the next era... is an honor and blessing bestowed upon you." Brad starts to kick the machine trying to end this clandestine broadcast. at this moment they are surprised by a creature called Vagesta, as soon as it appears they are forced to face it. Walktrough Your goal is to hit the crates in the blue blocks. To do so, just fire them well in front of the blocks. A door opens. Proceed for it. In the room with a computer, just continue. When you arrive at a bridge, jump down and lever. Go back and cross the bridge until you reach a Save Point. In the next room there is a lever and a TeleportGem. When activating the lever go back to the room of the save point and enter the elevator. On the third floor there is a "TOOL Booty Call" for Ashley that serves to show hidden treasures in any room. Go to 5th floor. In the right door you will find a Mini Carrot, Revive Fruit and a Crest. Go to room to the left of the elevator and you will arrive in a place full of levers. Use the guide: There's a Revive Fruit and a new ARM for Brad: Pineaplle (use the Kick Boots (TOOL) to open the chest) .Sign up to the transmitter and face the boss, Return to Damzen City to the house to the left of the hospital. On output, rename Marivel. Enemies * Dakleit * Critter * Rat Monkey Boss * Vagesta Gallery TelepathTower01.png TelepathTower02.png TelepathTower03.png TelepathTower04.png TelepathTower05.png TelepathTower06.png Category:Wild Arms 2 Category:Wild Arms 2 dungeons